Birthday Cards
by NixieStar
Summary: It's Rini's brithday and the magician calls in sick. Who's going to fill in? CCS/SM crossover


I don't own any of the characters in either show used in the following story. I may not even own the idea for the story, though I don't remember seeing one like it before. Oh well…it is hard to be original some times.  
  
This is planned as a one shot fic. However, at some point after I finish with the stories "You've Got Mail" and "Luna Doo, Where Are You?" that I am currently working on, I might expand this into a series where Sakura entertains at birthday parties for other anime characters.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Oh dear…what am I going to do…?" Mrs. Tsukino paced around the kitchen nervously.  
  
Just then, Usagi poked her head in. "Kaa-san, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'll say there is dear. The magician we had scheduled to entertain at Chibi Usa's birthday party today had to cancel because he got sick. I don't know what we're going to do now."  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"You?" Shingo, Usagi's little brother, laughed as he came into the kitchen. "All you can do is sleep and eat. That's not entertaining."  
  
"You're so mean!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"And you whine too much," Chibi Usa said, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Shingo.  
  
"You little spore!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at the pink haired demon.  
  
"Usagi! Be nice to your cousin," Mrs. Tsukino said. "It's her birthday after all. I don't want you to ruin it."  
  
"Hai, hai," she replied, glaring at her "cousin" behind her back. "Say kaa- san, can I go next door to see Sakura-chan?"  
  
"No, you may not go bother the Kinomoto's. Besides, you should stay here and help with setting up the party."  
  
"Demo, kaa-san…it's about Chibi Usa's party. I think Sakura can help with, well…you know."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"It's none of your business you little spore," Usagi said.  
  
Chibi Usa stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Alright, alright Usagi, you can go…but only because it will keep you two from arguing."  
  
"Arigatoo!" Usagi grinned and ran out the front door, heading to the Tsukino's next door neighbor's house. Even though Sakura was younger then Usagi, they had been friends for a long time. She had been over to watch Sakura several times when she was younger. Even now, Usagi still went over to visit her frequently, especially when Mr. Kinomoto and Touya were gone. It was during one of those visits that an emergency popped up and she had discovered about Sakura being the card captor. Likewise, Sakura had found out that Usagi was really Sailor Moon. Naturally, each had promised not to tell.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mr. Kinomoto," Usagi said cheerfully after the door had opened in response to her knocking.  
  
"Konnichi wa Usagi-chan. I guess you are here to see Sakura?"  
  
"Hai! I would like to talk to her if I could."  
  
"Go right ahead," Mr. Kinomoto smiled. "She's in her room."  
  
"Arigatoo!" Usagi stepped inside and slipped her shoes off at the entrance, and dashed upstairs to see Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her door, seeing Usagi standing there out of breath. "I though I heard somebody running," she laughed.  
  
"Gomen Sakura. But I just have to talk to you!" She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What it is it Usagi-chan?"  
  
"My cousin's birthday party. The magician called in sick and can't come, so I was wondering if you might help…?"  
  
"You mean, use the Clow Cards?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't know…I'd like to help, but…."  
  
"We can use the Luna pen to disguise you so nobody would know."  
  
"Well, in that case it will be alright." Sakura smiled. "What time would you like me to come over?"  
  
"Let's see…I think kaa-san had originally scheduled it around 1:00…why don't you just come now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah. That way you'll already be there and kaa-san won't think I ditched the party to come visit."  
  
"Haha. Well, if you think it'll be ok."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok. Then let's go." Sakura stuffed the Clow Cards into a bag and then headed downstairs with Usagi. "Tou-san, I'm going over to Usagi's house," she called out. "I'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Have a good time!" Mr. Kinomoto called back.  
  
Sakura and Usagi slipped on their shoes and headed outside. Suddenly, Usagi dragged Sakura into a giant mass of hedges.  
  
"Usagi, what on…."  
  
"SHH!" She said, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth. "I'm going to use the pen now." She fished around for a few minutes, pulling out the Luna pen. "Ok…. Moon Power…morph Sakura-chan into a magician!"  
  
There was a brief flash of light, and then the transformation was complete. Usagi and Sakura slipped out of the bushes back onto the sidewalk. "Now then, let's take a look at you."  
  
Sakura stood on the sidewalk, her brown hair now piled up in curls on top of her head. She was wearing a white tux shirt over which was a black sequined jacket. There was a sparkly blue tie from which dangled a heart with a wing on either side. The blue of the tie was made from the same material as the above the knee skirt. The outfit was completed with a pair of shiny black shoes.  
  
"Perfect!" Usagi said, grinning. "Now let's get you over to my house."  
  
Sakura followed Usagi back and into her house. "Kaa-san, I'm home!"  
  
"It's about time Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino came into the entryway. "Well, well. Who is this young lady?"  
  
"Um, this is a friend of Sakura-chan's. Her name is…uh…Yoko Torimizu. She's a magician and she agreed to help out at Chibi Usa's party this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful!" Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "We won't begin for a couple hours or so, so please feel free to make yourself at home in the meantime."  
  
"Thank you very much," the disguised Sakura said.  
  
"I'm going out to start things off now Usagi. Please take care of our guest and I'll be in around 1:00."  
  
"Hai kaa-san."  
  
So the party started. Chibi Usa and her friends and classmates played several party games, laughing and having a good time. Of course, there was the usual cake and ice cream; after which Chibi Usa opened her presents.  
  
After a couple hours, Mrs. Tsukino stood and announced the finale. Everybody rushed to find a good place to sit, as they were all excited about seeing the magic show. All the children clapped as she stepped aside. "And now for the magic show, courtesy of Miss Yoko Torimizu!"  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking a small bow. "For my first trick, I'd like to make my magic wand appear." She pulled a strange key on a chain out from underneath her shirt and held it up. "The key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true identity! I command you under the covenant! Release the seal!"  
  
There was loud applause as the key turned into a pink staff with what looked like a bird's head on the end.  
  
Yoko smiled. "Thank you. Now watch carefully!" She whipped a card out of thin air and touched the staff to it. "Float!" she called out. Soon, she was floating in midair. Then, she pulled out a second card and touched it to the staff. "Fly!" The staff sprouted wings and she hopped on, soaring overhead. After a few minutes, she landed and the wings disappeared.  
  
"Wow!" Chibi Usa said. "That's so cool! What else can you do?"  
  
"Well, I can do this." Another card appeared, and repeating the process called out "Sword!" and the staff turned into a sword. She flashed the sword around, then it returned back to the staff again. "I can do this too." She touched a fourth card to the staff and called out "Erase!"  
  
Everyone screamed as they saw themselves slowly disappearing.  
  
"It's ok." Sakura said smiling. "Watch. Convert back to the shape you were meant to be! Erase!" Erase returned to the card, and everybody went back to normal. After a few more demonstrations, Sakura pulled out one last card. "This is a very special card, for special occasions." Touching the last card to the staff, she yelled "Flower!" A magical creature with curly pigtails appeared. "Flower, make a gentle rain of flower petals!" The sprite smiled and sailed up the sky. Within minutes, flower petals of every color were drifting down. "Happy Birthday Chibi Usa!" Sakura said. 


End file.
